Dio's Sad Story
by Otaku Productions
Summary: All I can remember is being on a dusty street... alone... hurt... hungry. My first memory was from when I was five. Everyday at about 4:30, ten kids would come up to me and scream "DIO! LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE DIO!" I would slowly walk home... if you could call a couple of rags on a busy street corner home. That same sentence... "DIO! DIO!" ...It never left my head...


All I can remember is being on a dusty street... alone... hurt... hungry. My first memory was from when I was five. Everyday at about 4:30, ten kids would come up to me and scream "DIO! LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE DIO!" I would slowly walk home... if you could call a couple of rags on a busy street corner home. That same sentence... "DIO! DIO!" ...It never left my head for an instant.

You may not know this, but in my language (Hungarian) "Dio" means "Nut". I was so young, that word hurt me so much... Almost as much as Alfred Dreyfus did.

One particular day, a sunny day (a rare day where I live), I woke up to a man and a woman arguing over something. I looked around to see what was happening. I may not have active taste buds (from never eating tasteful foods), or a good sense of smell, but I could see for miles away. The only joy in my life was all the colors I saw, sitting on that street. I watched cars and counted how many were red, blue, and even green.

Anyway, the couple looked over as soon as they saw me stand up and stare over at them. They immediately stopped arguing and nodded at each other, for an unknown reason. "Hello, dear! My name is Monika Drevis. I can see that you're poor and desperately need a place to call home. Come with me, and I'll stitch your wounds and make your bed, as if you were my own son." The man stared at me. He was wearing a lab coat and thick white glasses. I could barely see his eyes, which had very small pupils.

I didn't really enjoy his presence, but Monika seemed to be a warm hearted gal. I slowly walked over to her and she spread out her arms. I ran into her arms, hugging her as hard as I could as warm tears of joy trickled down my face. I finally had a family.

Monika took me to her house and prepared a nice warm bed by the fire. I had never felt so cozy in my whole entire life. The next day, I woke up and explored the nice new house I lived in, occasionally playing games with Monika, or going to the garden. This was pretty much how my life went along for a few years. Until, the incident happened...

I never really noticed, but Alfred (whom I called Father) had a labratory, filled with pretty colors of all sorts. There were tubes with green, red, blue, orange, yellow, and even purple liquid contents. It put a smile on my face to experience the joy of seeing all the colors. I wanted to touch... just one...

I looked around to see if anyone was looking, then I got a chair from the living room. I placed the chair in front of a shelf that was just out of my reach. Then I reached up onto the shelf to grab a colorful tube. I gabbed the glass tube and it slipped out of my hands. I closed my eyes just in time to hear a *CRASH!* To my terror, purple liquid spilled all over the floor. I heard footsteps as I ran into a cabnet and closed the doors, but with just a little room for me to see what Father was doing.

"HahahahaHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE" To my horror, Father ran in with a chainsaw and a child, strapping the squealing young man onto a table, he said, "Heheheheeeee... you have the most adorable clothes, my dear. They'll look GREAT on the newest addition to my collection! Oh, Monika will be so happy to see this!" "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE!" screamed the poor boy. Father grabbed the chhainsaw as I closed my eyes. rrrr...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The chainsaw turned on as the child screamed. Father cut his head clean off, laughing,"Hehehehe...HEHEHAAHAHAHAHHAAAAA! Hm, what shall I use to dye his clothes? AH! I know! PURPLE!" He reached for the purple liquid on the top shelf.

"... Not here? NOT HERE?!" Father looked down and saw thousands of glass shards with purple liquid surrounding them. "GYAAAAAGHAAAAAAAAAAH! I WILL FIND YOU! YOOOOUUUUUUUU!" I saw Father coming toward me and I started to panic. "MOTHER? MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?! MO-" I covered my mouth, realizing I had just given away my hiding place.

Father ran un-humanly fast. "I... caught... YOU!" As he said 'YOU' He flug open the doors of the cabnet I was hiding in. "HAHAHAH... MWUAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAA!" "MOTHER! MOTHEEEEEEEER! HEELP! MOTHER HELP ME! HELP M-" Father placed duct tape over my mouth. I realized I had ben strapped to the table like the boy. His blood was still warm against my skin. It actually calmed me (to my surprise) "SHHHH... Be silent. BE SILENT!" Father had truly gone mad. He stared at me. I was strugling to get out.

"Hm, what pretty eyes you have... DIO!" That name... That terrible name... "Hm, let's see... what to use, what to use... AH! The scalpel. PERFECT!" "MMMMPH-MMMMPHMMMMMMMMPH!" I tried to call Mother, but she wasn't there. All I could see was the tip of a sharp scalpel, about to hit my eye. Then I passed out from blood loss.

When I awoke my vision was blury. A sharp pain hit my right eye. I realized I wasn't strapped to the table anymore, but in Mother's arms. She was crying, saying,"It's okay, my sweet... You'll... be..." She choked up. The pain in my eye spread across the whole right side of my face and I reached my hand up to where my eye should've been, but in its place there was... nothing.

I suddenly remembered what Father did to me. I started to freak out, struggling my way out of Mother's arms. "I'm... so sorry you had to go through that, my dearest... At such a young age... Only twelve years..."

Mother wiped off her tears, stood up and kissed me on the forehead. "May you be smiled upon."


End file.
